Stalker
by LorliXBlood
Summary: Hunter has gone to find his parents and morgan feels more alone than ever. Walking through the woods she gets the feeling someone is watching her. Seeing silver eyes staring back at her she stops...


Story One!

Morgan Looked around. _Is someone following me? _There was nothing but wind. She turned and kept on walking. A stick broke far away to her right. She jumped at the sound.

"Who's there?" She called half expecting to see witch fire fly out of the darkness. Defenses from magickal attacks ran through her head like machine gun fire. A squirrel scampered out from behind a bush. She let out a sigh of relief and continued to walk. _What's wrong with you? You're so paranoid. You have reason to be._ A little voice in the back of her mind whispered. Hunter has gone to find his parents and Morgan feels so lost with out him. Bree is being even weirder these days. She never wants Robbie to go anywhere with out her. And then there's Edward. Who is he? Is it a coincidence that he moved here only two days after Hunter left? Maybe and maybe not. _I don't remember this forest being so eerie. Then again a lot of things are eerie since I have learned that I have magick. There's that feeling again._ _You know that feeling you get when you think someone is watching you. Well amplify that by ten and that's the feeling I have right now_. She looked around and quickened her pace. _Something is defiantly there._ _Why did Das boot have to run out of gas now? Maybe it had to do with the fact I didn't put gas in it! Stupid! Stupid! Why do I never listen? Hunter would kill me right now! Foot steps! Those where defiantly foot steps. _She turned around and looked behind her. Out in the darkness was a black figure silhouetted against the velvet colored sky.

"Who are you?" Morgan asked thankful that her voice didn't break. No answer. "Who are you?" She asked again. The figure started towards her. She sat froze for a moment than turned and ran. She weaved in and out of trees. Branches caught and ripped at her clothes and hair. The man was gaining on her._ If it is a man. _She had to find so where to go to hide and call to someone. No cell phone needed. _What if this…person can block my witch messages? Less thinking more running._ She turned a corner and pressed herself against a large oak tree. Her lungs burned and her legs shook. She took shallow breaths trying not give away where she was. _It_ was still running. _It_ ran right past her. She waited until she could no longer hear _its_ foot steps then turned and walked back towards her car. _Alyce! Alyce! Please come pick me up. _She told her where to find her and Das boot. Then hoped she heard her. If Alyce could than she would come and help her. If not well hopefully she would tell someone else. She stopped. She didn't know where to find Das boot. She didn't look where she was running._ Is this the right way? _She could only guess and this way seemed right. She heard leaves rustling and looked. Not five feet from her was the dark figure. She could see now that it was a man. His eyes where an impossible silver. They seemed to glow against his pale skin. His short black hair Barley covering his head.

"Good evening Morgan." Said the man. His voice was like silk rubbing against her face and arms. She wanted to speak but her tongue was thick and heavy with fear. "How are you my dear?" She detected a slight accent but couldn't place it.

"Who are you?" She managed.

"It makes me sad that you don't know who I am. That must mean Cal never talked about me." He looked down and for a second she could have sworn he looked sad, but it was too hard to tell. Her whole body had frozen with fear and refused to move. Her heart was so loud in her ears she could barley hear him.

"Cal?" She whispered.

"Yes Cal. He was my best friend until you got him killed." The guilt that she had so recently forgotten came flooding back like a tidal wave.

"I didn't kill him." She said weakly. _He only died trying to save me._ It was the same thing she had told her self ever day after Cal died.

"No you didn't that stupid arrogant mother of his did but he died for you." His voice was so smooth, so relaxed that she felt her self calming. She knew that wasn't right.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Was that a movie line or what?

"My Name is Richard and I came to see what Cal died for." He looked her up and down sizing her up. "Pleased to make you acutance." He smiled and the urge to run became to powerful. She turned on her heal and ran with every bit of energy she had. Seconds later she felt a hand at the back of her neck. Then she was falling, she put her hands out to brace her fall. She landed with a thump and then there was a weight on her back. Her face was pressed into the frozen earth so hard she opened her mouth the release some of the pressure on her cheek.

"I see he died for a coward. Running from your problems will not solve them." His voice had a harsh note to it. "Facing them may kill you, but accepting them with help you deal with it. I suggest you start accepting." Them just as suddenly as he had come he was gone. She slowly picked her self off the ground and looked around. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She stood up and brushed herself off. _Am I like a danger magnet?_ She picked a way she figured was right. Within five minutes she hit pavement. Twenty yards down was Das Boot. She walked over and sat inside. There was a note on the passenger seat that she knew for a fact she didn't put there. She did a movie slow and unnecessary look around. When she was sure there was no one in the car or outside of it she reached for the letter. She opened it and almost cried. It was a note from Cal to Richard.

Dear Richard,

I have met Morgan Rowlands my target. There is something that is drawing me towards her. I suspect I am in love with her. She is very easy to mold but very stubborn. Her power is like the fountain of eternal youth. It flows over me like fire over the logs. I will write as soon as possible. I do indeed think I am in love with her. I know she feels the same.

Sincerely,

Calhoun

P.S. Mom says hi. I know how much you love her.

Head lights from behind her jolted her from her fazing. She whipped her head around to see Alyce's car pulling up next to hers. The relief that flowed through her was almost painful. She folded the letter and stuck it in her pocket and opened the car door. She circled the car and went to the passenger side of Alyce's little car.

"Didn't put Gas in it did ya dear?" Alyce's Voice was just the comfort that Morgan craved right now. She shook her head.

"Well let's go to a gas station and get you some gas." Alyce smiled and turned back toward the road. Morgan looked out the window. Before the tree's ended she saw a shine of sliver. It was gone so fast Morgan couldn't be sure if she really saw it or not.

Review! Review! Review! This is my first Story and I want to know what you think. I highly Value your opinions Good or bad.


End file.
